one shots
by REIGNSBALORORTONAMBROSEBABE
Summary: requests
1. time to play the game

Roman reigns and triple h have been seeing each other since roman made his wwe debut two years ago. Roman recently split from his shield stable mates after Seth Rollins betrayed them by orders of triple h. Roman has been on a rise to the top ever since the split. He has competed for the belt in the last two pay per views and almost won. Roman caught the unwanted attention of former evolution member randy Orton. Randy was really pissed that he was not the number one contender for the world heavy weight belt. Triple h decided it was time to call in brock leasner who was plan c to defeat current champ john cena. Randy launched several attacks against reigns in the weeks leading to summerslam before he issued his challenge. Reigns gladly accepted the challenge. Triple h was extremely worried for roman in this match. Randy was known as the viper for the way he stalked his prey. The day of summerslam finally arrived and triple h asked roman several times if he was sure he wanted this match. Roman just kissed his boyfriend and told him not to worry he would be fine. Roman dominated his match against Randy and came out victorious. Roman was excited to celebrate his victory over Randy with triple h. When roman came to the back after his match triple h was no where to be found. Hunter sent Roman a text telling him that he was sorry he got tied up with something. Triple h was secretly planning a proposal for roman. He left clues for him to follow all leading him to the best restaurant in town. Roman then got a text telling him to go to the Hollywood sign for his first clue. Roman went and found the clue and it led him to a men's clothing store to buy an outfit for that night. The next clue lead him to the beach. He then went to the studio where haven is filmed. He was then lead to the best sushi place in town. Roman found hunter there waiting with a dozen roses. He asked hunter what the flowers were for and triple h said just to celebrate romans victory. When dinner was over hunter gave Roman one last clue which led back to the Hollywood sign. Roman was confused he heard a band playing their song. Roman wondered why hunter had done this just because he beat Randy. Hunter took roman over to whee the sign was lit up. He slowly sat roman down and dropped to one knee in front of looked at hunter in shock. Hunter then started to tell Roman how much he loved him and couldn't live without him. Roman immediately started to cry. Hunter then pulled out the most beautiful diamond ring and asked Roman to marry him. Roman of course said yes.


	2. all's far in love and brotherhood

Kofi Kingston had everything going for him in his senior year of high school he was the captain of the football team since his sophomore year of high school. Kofi had one problem though and that was his twin brother Xavier woods Kingston. He had always been the one that was super smart and got the good grades while Kofi had barely made good enough grades to stay on the football team. He was also hiding a secret he had been dating a girl named Danielle that he felt wasn't in his league cause she is smart like Xavier. Kofi and Danielle had been secretly seeing each other for the last six months. Danielle had been assigned to be Kofi's tutor to help get his grades up so he can graduate at the end of the school year.

Xavier also knew Danielle because he had all the same classes as she did because both were in the honors program in school. Xavier asked Danielle out several times in the past few months but she always said know and always wondered why. He discovered the answer one day after coming home from school and he was extremely shocked. He saw his brother sitting on the couch making out with the girl that he wanted as his own. He vowed to make his brother pay by seducing his girlfriend away from him.

Kofi was getting extremely frustrated with Danielle because they had not slept together yet and they had been together for so long. He decided that he would try to romance her to see if he can seduce her to get her into bed. He was really only using her for sex he just didn't think that it would take this long to get what he wanted. He only wanted to fuck her because he know that Xavier wanted her. Kofi had always been secretly jealous of Xavier because their parents always seemed to be prouder of xavier's grade rather than Kofi's athletic achievements.

The twins each worked on their plan to seduce Danielle until graduation day arrived. They were having a big graduation party with all of their friends and Danielle. Kofi and Xavier decided to just give up their plan because neither one of them was close to fucking her. They had tried everything from sending her flowers and expensive gifts and nothing had worked. The twins both got super drunk at the party and started to rub up on Danielle and kiss all over her. They then took her into the room they had always shared and things got really heated.

Kofi laid her down on the bed and started to passionately kiss her while Xavier got naked. Kofi then switched places with his twin so that he could take off his own clothes. Xavier took over kissing Danielle on her lips then down to her neck and over her collarbone while kofi focused on her other half. He slowly slipped her skirt and her panties off. He kissed down her beautiful caramel covered thighs as he slowly stroked her clit between his thumb and his fore finger. Danielle softly began to moan at the sensation between her legs. Danielle began to slowly stroke Xavier's dick while kofi continued to please her pussy. Kofi all of a sudden slowly slide insider her and Danielle moaned at the sudden pleasure as she stroke Xavier harder. She started to feel her orgasm build the faster he thrust inside of her. She screamed out his name as she came and the three lay their catching their breaths.


	3. the wrestler and the stripper

Evan Bourne had recently signed a developmental contract with World Wrestling Entertainment . He had longed for this moment since he was on the independent circuit. He didn't need to report to training for about six more weeks so he decided that he would take this time to relax and get to know the new city he was in. Evan had originally lived in Missouri so coming to Florida was a huge change for him because he has no friends in his city yet. He decided that he would go out clubbing for his first night in town. He drove around for a while until he came to a place called Wild West Gentlemen's club. He thought that he would check it out as it isn't really his type of club but it was the only one in town

Roman Reigns came from a family that was wrestling royalty but he had decided he didn't want to go into the family business right away. He wanted to make his own way in live and didnt want to be known just as the son of Sika. He went to college and while he was there he was a huge football star. He even signed a professional contract with the Minnesota Vikings. He wasn't on the team very long before getting cut and joining the Jacksonville Jaguars. He was then traded to a team in Canada but only played a few games with them. He was now bored with the way his life was going and decided to do something he had never done before. He found a local club in town and was now a stripper there a few nights a week.

Evan walked into the club and saw the sexiest man dancing on the stage. he looked like a complete god. He was tall and had a deep caramel skin. He had the most interesting tattoo Evan had ever seen on his right arm. It was in several different patterns and Evan planned on finding out what the tattoo meant to the man. He went to the bar to change in some of his money for one dollar bills. He then took the stool \n front of the man and was mesmerized by the way the man expertly slide up and down the pole. When the man was done dancing he walked over and asked evan if he would be interested in a private show before the man was done for the night.

Roman pulled Evan into the private lap dance room of the club. He said hi i'm roman and i hope that you enjoy the next ten minutes in here with me. Roman then explained the rules of the room which was basically just no sex in the champagne room. Evan sat back in the chair as roman climbed into his lap and turned the music on. Roman slowly grind his member against Evan's and felt it spring to live beneath him. He knew that it was against the rules but roman started to lightly stroke Evan's cock. Evan urged roman to continue with his actions as he moaned at his soft touch. Evan instinctly felt himself start to stroke roman at the same pace roman was stroking him. Roman started to seductively kiss Evan. Evan slowly ran his tongue over romans bottom lip as he slid his tongue inside. The two battled for dominance for a while before roman took completely control. Roman knew they could not have sex here as he would lose his job and he desperately needed it. He whispered needingly to Evan how about we move this back to your place. The two piled into Evans car as Evans got them back to his place as quickly as possible. Roman was shocked to realize that they were pulling into his own neighborhood and come to a stop out side a house across from his own. He suddenly told evan i guess were neighbors.


	4. with love comes misery

"You stupid mother fucker I told you that I was coming home today and wanted my favorite meal cooked by the time I got here and you serve me this shit" Dean Ambrose screamed at his boyfriend Cody Rhodes. Cody suddenly ducked in the corner as Dean hurled the plate at his head. "Why the fuck cant you do anything I ask you to do right your such a fuck up". Dean continued to scream at him and Cody knew what was coming next. He knew dean was gonna beat him bloody like he did every time that he messed up.

Dean suddenly lunged for Cody pinning him against the wall hitting him in his face repeatedly. Cody tried to stop dean the best that he could trying to defend himself. "Baby please stop you are hurting me". "I am sorry I made you the wrong meal I can fix it just please stop". Cody cried out repeatedly trying to get through to dean in his blind rage. Dean continued the beating until he felt Cody go limp beneath him knowing he had knocked him unconscious. "Next time make the food correctly the first time I ask you and I wont have to hurt you.

Cody slowly started to regain consciousness and as he did he reached for his cell phone to call Aj lee. Cody had secretly been cheating on dean with aj for the last two months. "Baby come get me dean hit me again". Cody cried into the phone as soon as he heard her voice. "That son of a bitch I will kill him aj told the man she considered her boyfriend. Cody did not know it but dean was also cheating on him with wade Barrett for the last month. He was slowly falling in love with the Englishman. He was really afraid he would hurt him though the way he did Cody and he didn't want to do that to him.

The abuse continued for the next six months every time the couple was alone at home together and it got worse and worse each time that it happened. The last time that deans anger got the best of him Cody vowed to leave him then and there but he didn't. The couple was actually at home having a quiet day with no arguments or fights when dean answered cody's phone. "Hi baby I miss you and I cant wait to see you tonight. Dean heard the womans voice on the other end of the line. "Who the fuck is this? Dean screamed at the woman. "I'm sorry I must have dialed the wrong number". Aj says as she quickly hangs up in a panic.

"CODY GARRETT RHODES GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW"! Dean screams as he stomps around the house looking for Cody. Cody had heard the phone ring as he started the laundry and tried to quickly run up stairs to answer it before dean got but he was too late. He heard dean scream his name as he hit the top of the stairs and knew that he was in trouble. "WHY THE FUCK IS SOME BITCH CALLING YOUR PHONE CALLING YOU BABY SAYING SHE WILL SEE YOU TONIGHT".Dean screamed at Cody as soon as he saw him come from the laundry room. "Baby calm down it was probably my mother I haven't seen her in months because we have been on the rode for so long". Cody tried to reason with dean so that he would not get hurt. "Your a fucking liar Cody now who the fuck was she". Dean continued to scream as he stalked closer to Cody with fist balled up "Baby I told you it was either my mom or Dustin's wife inviting us over". Dean had heard enough of cody's lies and pushed him in the mouth and kicked him anywhere he could. When Cody fell to the ground he continued to beat on Cody til he wasn't angry anymore.

***Flashback***

Dean had taken Cody to the nicest restaurant in the town that they were currently in. He and Cody had been seeing each other for the last three months and he had something that he wanted to tell Cody. He had been having the greatest three months of his life with Cody and was gonna tell Cody he loved him and he wanted him to move in. "Hey baby how was your workout with the guys"? Cody asked as he met dean at the door of the restaurant. The two had arrived separately due to dean being at the gym with is stablemates Roman and Seth. "It was good baby how was hanging out with your dad and your brother"? Dean asked his boyfriend in return. "It was OK I guess. Cody sighed. "They have been pressuring me to be with a woman again because dad wants grand kids". The pair sat down at the table and ordered their food and talked a little more about their day. When the food came they ate in complete silence. Cody could see that dean was very nervous. "baby is there anything wrong"? Cody asked in a worried voice. "No baby mi fine I just need to tell you something". Dean replied quickly "Are you breaking up with me"? Cody asked even more worried. "I love you Cody Garrett". Dean looked lovingly into Cody's eyes. "I love you too Dean". Cody shyly replied back to him

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Cody started to fight back all of a sudden. Dean was shocked and started to back down at the man's sudden strength "CODY BABY CALM DOWN IM SORRY". Dean screamed as each of cody's blows connected. YOU WNNA KNOW WHO THE GIRL ON THE PHONE WAS DEAN"? Cody screamed at him. IT WAS MY GIRLFRIEND IM CHEATING ON YOU AND IM LEAVING YOU TONIGHT". Dean was shocked at cody's secret and knew he had to tell Cody the truth. "I have been cheating on you too baby I'm sorry". Dean I think it is best we go our separate ways I cant take the abuse anymore". Cody tearfully told dean as he calmed down. "I love you Cody please don't go I can change" dean cried as he held Cody close seeing what he had done to him "I'm sorry dean its over I am leaving now I hope you have a nice life". Cody said as he went to their room so he could grab the stuff he packed and leave.


	5. music of my heart

Dolph Ziggler had just got to new jersey with the wwe tour and couldn't wait to check out the clubs. He always loved to to party in whatever city there were in. He was also excited to see his best friend Zack Ryder again. He hadn't seen Zack since he was let go from his contract six months ago. He had been lonely on the road since Zack got released. He tried to go and visit him one time about 3 months ago on long island and found out he was no longer living there. Dolph had no idea where he had moved to until a month ago when Zack called and told him that he was currently living in jersey. Dolph was kind of nervous to see Zack because the reason Zack got fired was all dolphs fault. Dolph lost the intercontinental belt on a flight to brooklyn and zack had taken the blame for it.

Dolph went to the hotel to settle in before he went out for his night on the town. He and zack always tore up the town everytime they were in jersey. Their favorite bar to go to was casbah in Atlantic city. Dolph took a shower and got ready to head out to the bar but he decided to first text zack because he needed his wing man. " hey man going to casbah wanna come with me and pick up chicks?" dolph hit the send button and waited for the reply. " Hey man sorry I cant working tonight ill see you later hopefully," was the reply that dolph received. He decided he would go to the bar alone and hang with zack tomorrow after the shower.

Zack was very nervous that dolph was coming to casbah because he hadn't told him yet that he was working there since moving to jersey after gettign fired from wwe. He didnt want dolph to think any less of him because he was secretly hiding feelings for him but little did he know so was dolph. Dolph had been hiding his feelings for about a year. He loved zack and was so afraid to telll him because he thought Zack didnt love him back.

Dolph arrived at the bar and immediately decided to get a drink. He thought the music there to night was pretty cool. He immediately thought that he and Zack woulda had a great time there tonight. He decided that he would find a girl to kill time with until he was ready to leave when he all of a sudden heard a voice he could swear that he recognized " woo woo woo you know it" said the dj over the microphone. Dolph turned his head toward the dj both and was shocked to see that the dj was zack.

Dolph wasnt sure how long zack had been in the dj booth cause he hadnt really been paying any attention to the music until he heard zack speak and he knew he needed to talk to him. Zack didnt know that Dolph was even in the club or that he had seen him. Zack thought maybe he changed his mind about coming because he hadnt seen him in the crowd of people. He knew that he would be at the clubs trying to pick up chicks or you whatever his pleasure was for that night and zack longed to see him and for dolph to tell him how much he wanted him.

Zack was finally packing up his equipment to go home when he heard a voice behind him ask "do you need any help with that"? Zack quickly spun around at the sound of dolphs voice. "what are you doing back here I thought everyone had left by now? He asked the bleached blonde blue eyed man. " I came to see you because I found out tonight that you were working here? Dolph told the beautiful man in front of him. " why didnt you tell me you were working here Zack. I thought that you were just blowing me off earlier. Dolph said as he felt his heart breaking at the man's lie " I didnt tell you because I was ashamed what you would think of me doing from a wrestler to a lowlife dj. Zack looked down at the floor kicking the invisible dirt with his foot. " Why would I be ashamed of where you work your my broski and we tore up this club plenty of times in the past." " I was afraid you would be ashamed because I love you and I have for a long time and I was too afraid to tell you." Dolph juist looked at the man in shock. " I love you too and I have since I met you." Dolph simply said as he stept forward and kissed zack.


	6. you save me

August 18th was a day that no one in the WWE or the WWE universe would ever forget. Tonight was the night that could have ended Dean Ambrose's career forever. Dean had been in a heated rivalry with Seth Rollins since June when Seth decided to betray dean and their other shield brother roman reigns to join the authority. Seth and Dean had been like brothers for the last year and a half so the betrayal hurt dean and he just wanted to make Seth pay for all of his sins. The two men had engaged in a lumberjack match just the night before at WWE's annual summer event known as Summer slam. They fought throughout the whole arena even going up into the crowds of fans. The match was brutal with both men in their element with Seth picking up the victory which did not make dean happy. He got his revenge the next night during Seth's interview with Renee Young. All of the WWE superstars had been participating in the ALS ice bucket challenge in the last few months so dean decided that it was Seth's turn to take part. He snuck up behind Seth during the interview and dumped the ice water over Seth's head. "what its for charity". Dean said just as he threw the bucket at Seth's face as the two proceeded to brawl. Seth went in to Triple H's office demanding a match. "We will let the wwe universe decide what sort of match so when you destroy Ambrose its their fault". Triple h said maniacally.

Chris Jericho was a long time WWE superstar and Dean Ambrose's new lover. He also had his own problems with in the Wwe with the sinister leader of the Wyatt family, Bray Wyatt. Bray and his family attacked Chris when he came back to the wwe at the end of June. Bray continued to target Jericho for the next several months until the summer slam ppv. Bray defeated Jericho without the help of his other family members Luke Harper and Erick Rowan who had been banned from ringside. Dean had been watching from the monitor after his match to cheer on his man. Chris was extremely disappoint that he had lost to the rookie superstar since Chris has been in the business for over twenty years. "Baby that was such a great match don't even worry about losing to that swamp monster you will get him next time". Dean sweetly told Chris backstage after the match.

Dean hadn't told Chris yet what was on the card for him the next night at raw. Dean knew that he was to be written off TV for a bit to go film a movie but what the creative team had come up with was genius. Dean was to be attacked the next night on raw by Kane and his former brother Seth Rollins. Dean wasn't sure of the details yet as Triple H had just given him a quick run down before the lumberjack match. Dean knew that Triple H would not allow him to get to hurt and jeopardize his career. He would soon discover that he was very wrong and his career may soon be over.

The time had soon come to find out what kind of match the men would be having as it was put to a vote on the wwe app. The choices were falls count anywhere, no holds barred and no disqualification. Jerry "the king" lawler entered the ring to give the results before the match started. "the match will be a falls count anywhere match". Lawler announced to the roaring crowd. Dean Ambrose came out to the biggest pop of the night compared to the one Seth got. Once the match got started it was pretty much back and forth between the two men until the unthinkable happened. Kane all of a sudden for no reason decided to come to ring side and watch the match.

Kane suddenly decided to take matters of the match into his own hands. He choke slammed dean on the announce table. Seth then curb stomped him off the announce table while Kane had his back turned. Kane lifted a box to reveal a pile of cinder blocks. "what on earth. Michael Cole exclaimed when the cider blocks were revealed to the announce team. "some body stop Kane". Some body get him down Cole yelled in a complete panic. That is when tragedy struck and Seth Rollins curb stomped dean Ambrose through the pile of cinder blocks. Referee Charles Robinson had no choice but to stand back and watch in total horror. "Back it up" Charles yelled at Seth after the attack. Charles was extremely frantic as he checked on dean. "I need some help". Charles screamed at the medics who immediately rushed over to check on dean. Charles then immediately called for the bell and declared Seth the winner. "You went to far" he screamed at both Seth and Kane as the looked on in satisfaction. No one knew that as the match going on Chris was watching from a monitor in horror. He watched as the EMTS came and loaded dean up to bring him to the back.

.

Dean? Dean? Chris yelled clutching at his hair as the stretcher was rolled past him. He looked around, searching through the sea of concerned faces for the one he was really looking for. Before he could get to him, Seth walked through the curtain, looking like the cat who got the cream. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Chris yelled, pinning him against the packing crates by his throat. "For fucking sakes Rollins! You coulda killed him out there!" "He did as he was told, Chris" hunter said calmly prying Chris's fingers from around Seth's throat. Seth dropped to his knees, gasping for air. Chris glared at him before returning his gaze to Hunter. "You wanna run that by me again big guy?" he asked. "he was told, to potentially seriously injure a co-worker? Where does that fall in the ethical code? Or is it just in the code of hunter doesn't give a fuck about nobody?" Hunter stared at him, breathing heavily, his nostrils flaring. "I'm gonna forget you said that" he said. "I know your worried about dean and I'm gonna let that one slide." "Don't" Chris warmed. "Do not, let it slide. I meant everyone, and I'll say it again until somebody listens. That guy is the future of this company, not the guy with the super shiny briefcase. He's just a brown nose. Dean has the work ethic, the sheer wrestling ability and the..." "Concussion" the EMT says, butting in. "we're taking him in for observation. Anyone coming with us?"

Dean spent the next twenty- four hours in the hospital with Chris by his side every second. Chris would not let dean do anything on his own in his hospital or once they got home. Chris laid dean on the couch as soon as the arrived back to the apartment in Vegas. "Baby I'm gonna start you a nice warm bath". "If you need anything ring this bell and I will come running." Chris said as he walked upstairs to the bathroom. Chris came back down and helped dean off the couch and into the bathroom to undress him. Chris left dean in the bath to relax for a bit while he took care of some of the house work that dean would normally do like vacuuming and putting a load of laundry in the wash and one in the dryer to. He kept hearing the bell ding from the bathroom so he ran to go check on dean because he knew he needed help. "Dean are you OK baby." Chris asked when he entered the bathroom. "Yea babe i'm fine just wanted to ask you to run the vacuum and start the laundry." dean nonchalantly replied. "I already did it my love but I heard the bell and came to check and make sure you were OK". "How about we get you out and into bed." Chris smiled at the injured man. The next few days were the same Chris did all the chores and took care of dean. He made sure he had his shower first thing in the morning. He made sure dean got to the restroom when he needed to go. He cooked him all of his meals and served them to him in bed. Chris basically took care of everything and on top of it dean was on his last nerve with the bell.

"damn it dean if you don't knock it the fuck out with the bell i'm gonna kick your ass". Chris suddenly screamed while folding the laundry in the bedroom. "i'm lonely where are you baby?" Dean whined back at Chris because he was down stairs all by himself. "I'm upstairs Mr. whiny ass if you want me then come the hell up here." Chris yelled back at dean who he was slowly losing his patience with. He couldn't wait til dean left to go to Canada to film lock down. Dean grunted as he slide off the couch and raced up the stairs to the bedroom. He was a man on a mission and that mission was to seduce his lover. Chris heard dean coming up the stairs but just kept his back turned to the door when suddenly he was tackled to the bed. "Dean what the fuck are you doing?" Chris yelled a bit startled at his action. "Baby let's get ready to rumble and remember there can only be one winner." Dean moaned in Chris's ear as he nibbled on it. Dean moved down to suck on Chris's neck which was his most sensitive area. "Baby I need you so bad". Chris moaned out as he felt himself getting hard at dean's actions. "OK baby no fore play tonight then". Dean said as he slid off the bed to go to the dresser drawer and retrieve no lube and a condom. "no condom tonight I want to feel you." Chris purred seductively so dean dropped the condom back in the drawer. He returned to the bed and ripped off all of Chris's clothes and his in a hurry. He then coated his fingers generously with the lube and stuck them in Chris's tight hole. He slowly pumped them in and out as he listened to his lovers moans. "Oh god baby that feels so fucking good. Faster please" Chris begged dean as his breathing quickened. Chris started to pump deans hard member in his hands as dean suddenly plunged himself into Chris. "fuck yes baby". Chris moaned as he pumped dean faster and faster. It wasn't long before the two mean reached their climax both pushing the other over the edge. The both came together as they screamed each others name.

**Author's note: I want to say thank you to the lovely ms punksbaby for doing the dialogue in this story without you I woulda been screwed. I also owe my friends nick and rob a thanks and some credit with guiding me on the smut so thank you both so much.**


	7. The showoff and The broski

**A/N: HEY MY LOVELIES I AM SO SORRY FOR MY LACK OF UPDATES. I REALLY HAVE NO EXCUSE EXCEPT FOR I HAD RUN OUT OF IDEAS FOR CERTAIN STORIES AND PLUS SHEER LAZINESS. I AM BACK NOW BECAUSE I GOT INSPIRED WATCHING RAW AND DOLPH SAVE ZACK.**

Today was April 20th 2015 and it was Zack Ryder's first match back on raw since he had torn his rotator cuff in November. The last match he competed I was the Andre the Giant Memorial battle royal at WrestleMania 31 which he lost. He was slated to go against the Celtic warrior sheamus who had adopted a new bad ass persona as of late so to say he was a bit nervous was an understatement. He was terrified that he would miss more of his career due to another injury in this match.

Zack went to the locker room of the one person he knew he could trust to calm his nerves and that was his best friend and love of his life Dolph Ziggler. Zack slowly made his way down the hall to the locker room he was looking for when he arrived he hesitated for a minute but decided to knock. Dolph was at the door in record timing knowing how nervous Zack was so he knew he would end up in his room. He smiled when he opened the door at the man he knew he wanted to spend his life with. "Baby are you ok" he asked when he saw the expression on Zack's. Zack looked at him a bit surprised he had asked that question. "Am I ok what the fuck kind of question is that no I'm not ok I'm going to get fucking killed out there". Zack yelled at Dolph as he entered the room. "Baby just calm down you are going to be just fine I promise you". Zack looked up at Dolph with tears in his eyes. What if I get hurt again and I miss more time because Sheamus is being reckless". He softly whispered looking at the older man.

"I know what'll get your mind off your match babe? Dolph seductively whispered as he got closer to Zack. Zack looked at Dolph a bit confused until he saw the smirk on his face. Zack smiled back as he got up and kissed the man passionately. "Baby are you sure this is such a good idea". Zack moaned into the kiss. "I am sure this is a fantastic idea we have plenty of time before the show starts and it will keep you from worrying yourself to death. Dolph softly whispered back at him. It wasn't too long before the two were naked in the shower to muffle their sounds. "Baby please make love to me". Zack moaned as Dolph assaulted his neck. Dolph suddenly entered two fingers into Zack's ass to stretch him out. "Oh my god baby that feels amazing Zack moaned at the sensation. Dolph pumped in and out of Zack until he was sure he was ready for him. Dolph suddenly pulled his fingers out of Zack and pinned him up against the wall of the shower. "Babe why did u stop." "Is there something wrong"? Zack asked as he was getting concerned. "I am find baby just wanted to please you before your match. Dolph dropped down to his knees and suddenly started licking at Zack's cock. "Oh shit baby that feels so fucking good please don't stop" Zack moaned has he ran his hands through Dolph's hair. It didn't take long before Dolph was bobbing up and down on Zack's cock. "Oh fuck baby I'm cumming" Zack suddenly screamed and Dolph swallowed every drop he offered.

The match with Sheamus started not to long after their time in the shower so Zack hurried and cleaned up and got dressed again. Dolph kissed him as he was about race out the door to go to the gorilla position. "I will see you soon my love". "I love you and stay safe out there Dolph said as Zack left. It wasn't long before Zack was in the ring and he immediately regretted it as soon as Sheamus told the ref to ring the bell. The next thing that Zack knew everything was black because as soon as the bell rang sheamus had brough kicked the shit out of him. Dolph had went to watch the match on a monitor close to the gorilla because little did Zack know he would be making the save for him. He waited until Sheamus had beat Zack to pulp before he ran out and attacked the man. When Sheamus left the ring he checked on Zack to make sure he was alright before turning his attention to the Irishman. "No one messes with him as long as I am around" he yelled at the man. "Kiss me arse". Sheamus yelled and turned to walk up the ramp. Dolph helped Zack back to the locker room as soon as it was safe and two go their bags from the locker room and went to the hotel and made love for the rest of the night


	8. i dig crazy chicks

Randy Orton had been in a foul mood since he returned from being out from an injury since November. He wanted to hurt anyone that got in his way to the WWE championship which was currently held by Seth Rollins. He was due to have his chance at the belt in just a matter of weeks at the next pay per view which was Extreme Rules. Seth had recently won the title from the former champ Brock Lesnar who was in line for a rematch but Randy wanted to hurt Seth for costing him several months of his career. He knew that once he won his match tonight he would get to pick his stipulation for his match with Seth and he knew exactly what he was going to pick. Randy knew that he needed to get rid of the slimy weasels in The Authority if he wanted to have a fighting chance but what he didn't count on was Seth also winning and getting rid of his greatest weapon, his finishing move the RKO.

AJ Lee was the resident crazy chick of the WWE. She was also the current divas champ thanks to an intense match at Fast Lane against Paige. She was excited to have her baby back again but knew there was a chance that she would lose it at the upcoming Extreme Rules pay per view against Naomi. She was also nervous that someone would discover the secret that she had been hiding since she came on to the WWE's main roster. She had a crush on the Apex Predator himself Randy Orton, and little did she know he felt the same way about her.

It was now the Monday night Raw before Extreme Rules. Randy had just arrived to the arena and dropped his bags off in his locker room before going to catering to eat before the show started. When he got to catering he was a little surprised to see the petite diva there laughing and talking to the other divas. Randy took a second to collect himself before he walked over where she stood and whispered in her ear "Hello beautiful. It is nice to see you here." AJ turned around shocked by the sudden hot breath against her ear and giggled when she saw who it was. "Randy I'm always here. We work together, remember?" Randy laughed at her cute remark and said "I know we work together but usually when I get here you have already went to prepare for your match".  
AJ smirked at the fact that Randy knew her routine so well and it made her a bit nervous. "You are right I usually go right to the locker room after getting here but tonight I decided to wait for you." She shot back at him flirtatiously. "You waited for me? Why would you do that?" He asked the petite woman in surprise. "I know the RKO is banned in your match at Extreme Rules so I have a little bet for you". She said to him as he continued to look at her a bit confused at her antics. "A bet huh? What did you have in mind for this particular bet?" He asked her deciding a little wager between friends wouldn't hurt. "Well I wanna see how many people you can RKO tonight. I don't think you can get more than three before the show is over." She said to him as she got up and did her signature skip around him. "Woman are you insane I can get at least five before the show ends". He said admiring her each time she passed him. "OK Mr Big Shot well if you cant get more than three in tonight you have to be my slave for a week and do whatever I say including having sex with me". She whispered seductively into his ear. "If I win then you "have" to go to dinner with me tonight after the show'. He said to her softly as he was a bit flustered from what she suggested. They both agreed and went on their way to get ready for the show.  
The show started a few hours later with Randy coming out to do the first segment of the night. He talked about how he would use the RKO as much as he could between now and extreme rules. He said that he would RKO every son of a bitch in sight. Randy then got involved in the first match of the night by delivering an RKO to Xavier Woods and Kofi Kingston. He was also seen a bit later interfering in the Damien Mizdow versus the Miz match where the Miz was his next victim to suffer an RKO. It was finally time for the very last segment of the night and Seth Rollins was feuding with the director of operations Kane. Seth had the officials bring the steel cage that was above the ring for his match at Extreme Rules to keep him safe from Kane but little did he know he was not as safe as he thought because Randy had snuck into the ring while the cage was being lowered. Randy gave Seth an RKO as soon as he turned around bringing his total for the night to five meaning that he won the bet with AJ and won a date with her.  
AJ was shocked and happy when Randy had hit the last RKO'S of the night. She was certain that he would not be able to hit more than one an hour as the show went on. She was really excited that she would finally have a chance to go on a date with the man she had liked since her first match in the WWE. AJ ran to the gorilla position to meet randy as soon as raw went of the air for the fans. Randy stepped through the curtain and was shocked to see AJ standing there waiting for him. " Hey beautiful what are you doing here"? He asked her with a seductive grin on his face. He knew that she as there to make good on their bet. "I was waiting on the sexiest man in the WWE to take me out on the date he bet me earlier." she said as she looked down at the floor smiling shyly. The couple soon went their separate ways to go shower and change out of their gear and into regular clothes for their date.

"Where are we going on this date"? AJ asked as she met back up with the viper by the door leading to the parking lot. "Well it was kind of hard to find anywhere opened this late at night but I think I did a good job so lets go". Randy smirked as he walked out the door without telling her the plan for the night. The couple got in the car and sped off to the nearest open restaurant that they could find which was mcdonalds. "I am sorry that its not as fancy as you were hoping it would be baby". Randy whispered he was ashamed that he didn't plan further ahead for this moment. AJ blushed a bit at the term of endearment that he used for her. "Randy baby its fine we don't need to go somewhere fancy just being here with you is enough for me. Randy was a bit shocked that she confessed that to him. "Really I never knew u felt that way about me if I had known I would have asked you out sooner." He told her as he helped her from the rental vehicle. "Yes randy I have liked you since the day I entered the company." AJ softly whispered. the couple went in and quickly got what they wanted to eat while having nice conversation over the meal. They were soon speeding off to the next place which didn't take them long to get to. AJ was really excited when she saw that it was a bowling ally. The couple went in and paid and played for a bit before the attraction got to be too much and AJ walked over and passionately kissed randy. He moaned into the kiss and asked if she wanted to get out of there and go back to the hotel she was practically pulling him to the door after that.

The couple soon found themselves back at the hotel and in front of Randy's door. He was fumbling with the key while he was kissing AJ not letting her go since they had pulled into the hotel. When he finally got the door open he pulled her inside and softly placed her in the middle of the bed. It wasn't long before there were clothes flying around the room. Randy slid down AJ's body positioning his mouth right on her pussy. He slowly slid his tongue up and down her slit causing her to moan out in pleasure. "oh my god randy that feels so good baby" AJ Moaned as she snapped her hips off the bed. Randy started to nibble and suck on her clit as he stuck a finger in her curling it around her nub. " Oh my god baby yes right there." AJ moaned as she thrashed wildly underneath him. "i'm gonna cum baby" she whined as she felt her orgasm building. Randy then pulled his mouth and finger away from her. She was saddened by the sudden loss of contact when she felt him position himself at her pussy. He thrust inside of her in one quick moment and waited until she was adjusted to his size. Randy immediately started to thrust into her once she was completely adjusted. "Oh shit baby you feel so fucking good". Randy moaned as he continued to pound AJ's pussy. It wasn't long before the couple were both cumming the others name on their lips.

A/N: HEY GUYS ITS ME AGAIN WITH ANOTHER UPDATE I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS. THERE ISNT ALOT OF DIALOGUE BECAUSE I WANTED TO FOCUS MORE ON THE STORY OF THEM GETTING TOGETHER. I WILL UPDATE SOON. FAVORITE AND REVIEW


	9. tough enough

Wendy Jade Rotunda was born into one of the most famous families in the wwe. Her father is former WWE superstar IRS and her brother Windham and Taylor are current wwe superstars Bray Wyatt and Bo Dallas. She had dreamed from a little girl watching her father in the ring of becoming a WWE diva but she knew that he father and brothers would never let her because she was the only girl in the family. She had recently turned 18 and started to secretly train before events she traveled to with her brothers with three of her best friends Randy Orton and Jonny and Joshua Fatu who were known in the WWE as the Usos. She was so excited when she found out that the show tough enough would be returning to the airwaves. She know that this was her chance to live out her dream. She knew she had to find a way to enter without her family knowing so she decided to ask her friends for help with her submission to the competition.

The next morning she got up early because she had to pack up to travel with her brother Windham to the famous Madison square garden because she was making a rare appearance with him on Monday night raw as sister Abigail in his feud against Mark Calaway who wrestles as the Undertaker. Wendy helped out her brother when he needed a sister Abigail even though she wasn't signed to the company they had given him the green light to use his sister to make it more believable. She was nervous because tonight would be the night she talked to her friends about helping her with her submission.

When Wendy and Bray arrived to the arena she immediately went in search of her best friends. She knew that the twins would be hanging out with their cousin Joe who also wrestled for the WWE as Roman Reigns who was the former powerhouse for the stable known as the shield so she decided to go and find Randy first. Randy was a bit hard to find. He had been kind of a recluse since he had left the authority in November. She eventually found him talking to john Cena in catering. "Hey Orton". Wendy called out to him as she walked up to him and john. "Hey Wendy what are you doing here I wasn't expecting to see you until closer to mania". Randy said in surprise as he saw her. "I wasn't supposed to be here but Vince decided that sister Abigail needed to make a surprise appearance to get under the Undertaker's skin". She told him as she nervously twirled her hair. He knew by her action that she was keeping a secret from so he had to try to get it out of her. "I know you want to ask me something so you might as well just got ahead and ask me". He told her because he had known her since she was a little girl he knew when she needed anything. "So I was wondering if maybe you would help me with my video submission for this season of tough enough". Randy was shocked that she wanted to enter the contest but knew she would be great at it and would probably win. "I would be greatly honored to help you baby". "Have you asked the twins for their help yet?" he asked her as he got up to walk her to the door. "I was on my way to ask them but I decided to ask you first". She said as she was walking out of the door he held open for her.

She decided it was time to go and hunt down the twins so she walked in the direction of the locker room labeled with the name Roman Reigns on the door. She was about to lift her hand to knock when suddenly the door swung open and she was face to face with one of the two men that she had been looking for. "Hey Jon how are you doing. She smiled up at the older Fatu twin as she walked into the locker room. "Hey Wendy what brings you here to the big man's locker room. Jon asked he grabbed the younger girl in a head lock. Wendy was quick to power out of the move and jump on Jon to lock him into a sleeper hold. "I came to ask you and Josh a question but it seems to me that you just wanna wrestle how about I ask Vince for a match against you tonight. She asked Jon as he was trying to counter out of the move and failing so he tapped out. "No sunshine you don't have to do all of that your brother would beat my ass if I hurt you." Jon said in a panic at the thought of taking a beating from the new face of fear. "I need to ask you and josh a favor uce. "She smiled brightly up at him as she used her pet name for Jon. "Yo uce come here Wendy is here to talk to us" Jon hollered through the bathroom door to get his little brothers attention. "Hold on bro I am almost done changing for the show tonight". Josh hollered back in response. It was not long before the younger Fatu twin had joined Wendy and Jon in the main part of the locker room. "First of all why are you guys in Joe's locker room when he isn't even here". She asked the twins getting suddenly suspicious as to why they were here. "He is in the building we all drove together he's in catering but he knows that we are in here". Jon responded a little to quickly for Wendy's liking but she let it go for the time being. "I wanted to ask you both if you would help me with my tough enough submission video along with randy". She asked the twins hopefully as she looked up at their happy faces. "Sunshine we would love to both boys responded enthusiastically.

The next morning since everyone had a day off Wendy decided to go in search of the twins and randy so that she could get her submission done without anyone knowing what she was doing as she knew Windham and Taylor had plans for the day. She found the guys each still asleep in their rooms so she had to go get the receptionist to let her in each room. She smiled when she saw both of the twins curled up in the fetal position facing one another from the separate beds. She thought that it was sweet that the did not like to be with out one another and always admired their close bond. She almost hated to wake them up because they looked so cute sleeping so soundly but she knew she had to. She decided to snap a quick picture for blackmail later down the road,

She walked over to Jon's bed and preceded to jump back and forth between Jon's bed to Josh's bed yelling as she bounced. The twins both jumped up suddenly wondering what was happening in their room as they heard the loud noise "GIRL WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING". Both of the twins shouted in unison. Wendy looked at the boys with a look of innocence. "I was just trying to wake you up I am really excited to start my video". She said with a slight pout on her face. "We are sorry princess you just startled us" Jon said as he gave her a hug and a soft kiss on her temple. It wasn't long before she left the twins to go wake Randy. She passed by one of the newer superstars down in nxt Baron Corbin whom she had been dating since she took the job as sister Abigail."Hi Baby where are you off to in such a hurry? He asked her with a slight flirt to his voice. "I am on my way to get randy don't tell anyone but I am applying for tough enough and randy and Jon and josh are helping me". "Oh well good luck gorgeous and I will see you soon I have to get to the gym to train". He said as he leaned down to claim her lips in a toe curling kiss. She moaned into the kiss until the need to breath became an issue. "Bye Baron I will see you soon" she responded back to him. She went banging on Randy's door a couple seconds later. "HOTEL SECURITY OPEN UP ". She shouted and she banged on the door. She didn't have to wait long before randy appeared looking frightened until he saw it was Wendy. "you are such a bitch". He said as he went to retrieve his clothes "hurry up and get dressed the twins are waiting" she said as she bounced around his room. He dressed quickly and the two headed down to meet the twins.

Wendy practiced with the twins and Randy before she decided she was ready to film her video. "I think due to the height I will actually do moves on the twins first and then Randy later". She told all three of the men as they got in position where she wanted them. Randy set up the camera and pointed right at Wendy. "Whenever you are ready baby I will hit record". Randy told the younger woman as she ran the ropes to warm up. "I am ready whenever the twins are. She told randy as she saw the two men goofing off in the ring. "We are ready sunshine just trying to warm up". Josh said as he had his brother in a head lock. Randy started the camera and stood back and watched the woman he saw as a little sister start to lock up with Josh. She put Josh in an arm bar then transitioned that into a kamura lock as she was inspired by the move of Brock Lesnar. She didn't notice there were two men that were important to her watching her from different spots in the gym. Baron was watching her because he loved her and he hoped his girl won the contest so she was with him more. Bray on the other hand was furious that she had went against her families wishes and was training. He was even more furious when it seemed she was making a tough enough entry. When Wendy was done doing moves on the twins Randy got in the ring and they had a quick match for the camera. She clothes lined him one good time for the camera and then finished him off with his own move the RKO. She then proceed to give her bio for the video. "hello my name is Wendy jade and I am the next wwe diva. "I do not have a lot of experience but as you can see I train with the finest in the wwe". I do have some experience as an extra as I some times play sister Abigail for Bray Wyatt. She said as she smiled into the camera. She turned off the camera hugged all three men and then went to her room to shower.

Baron was walking back from the gym to Wendy's room so he could spend some time with her later that same day when he heard people talking. He recognized the voices but didn't pay too much attention to them until he heard Wendy's name being mentioned. "Hey Taylor you have to help me". He heard the oldest rotunda sibling speak to his little brother. Sure win what is going on that you need my help. You would normally ask Erick or Luke for help" Taylor responded a bit on the suspicious side. "I saw Wendy in the gym and it looks like she is entering the tough enough competition". He heard bray speak to his little brother. He was really pissed off that Wendy's own brother would try to ruin her dream before it even got started. He didn't really understand why the men in that family were so against her being a diva. "Win I don't think I can help you do that you know how much Wendy wants to be a diva and unlike you and dad I support her". He heard the man he knew as Bo Dallas respond in a bit of a terrified voice. "FINE I WILL DO IT MYSELF THEN". Bray thundered and it caused everyone to look at him in shock. Baron knew he had to get to Wendy and have her submit her tape before bray could steal it. He ran to Wendy's room as fast as he can but little did he know that Bray was already on the elevator to her room. Bray had gotten a spare key card from reception before he had even talked to his brother. He snuck into Wendy's room and booted up her laptop. He then stuck the flash drive into the computer and copied Wendy's video and deleted the copy from her laptop. He had no idea she had already uploaded the video to the site and had back ups of it on the twins laptop so she could also send a hard copy.

The next few months seem to fly by for Wendy and the rest of her friends. She had made it to the top 40 of the tough enough competition and still had no idea her brother Windham had her tape and was going to sabotage her if she made it to the final 13. Baron had a run as the NXT champion and was soon to debut on the main roster. The final thirteen was to be announced the night after WrestleMania and Wendy was really excited as that was the same night Baron was debuting so she was going to be backstage. It was finally WrestleMania night and the whole place was buzzing for Bray and The Undertaker's match. The match was phenomenal as it was one of the biggest of the night. Bray had put up one hell of a fight but in the end he failed to defeat the phenom even with the help of sister Abigail. The next night everyone was even more abuzz with the cast of tough enough in the building for the announcement of the contestants which would happen right before the main event. The night was coming to a close soon as it was almost time for the main event and the announcement for tough enough so bray put his plan into action.

He had snuck a peek at the list earlier in the night and Wendy's name was on it and he was pissed. Bray knew he had to do something in a hurry so Wendy would lose her spot on the show. He never thought in his entire life he would do what he decided to do as it happened so fast. The next thing that Bray knew he was standing behind Wendy he wasn't even sure how he had gotten there. She was innocently watching Baron go for the united states championship against John Cena when the next thing she knew she felt pain in her head and darkness. "It is now time for your tough enough announcement" Stephanie McMahon said enthusiastically as the crowd booed her. Here are your competitors for the season Josh, Tanner, Patrick, ZZ, Mada, Amanda, Chelsea, Alex, Hank, Gabi, GG, Sara Lee and Wendy. The competitors all stepped on to the stage to be introduced but Wendy was no where to be found and that concerned Baron so he ran off to find her. He searched everywhere until he finally dawned on him where she was. He ran all the way to the other end of the arena until he reached the locker room that read Bray Wyatt. He wasn't sure weather or not to knock for fear of getting caught by Bray so he just barged into the room. He hesitantly looked around the room and when he made sure it was safe started looking for Wendy. It wasn't long before he heard a loud banging and some loud shouting coming from the bathroom. "HELP I'M IN HERE. SOMEONE PLEASE LET ME OUT. IS ANYONE OUT THERE." Baron heard Wendy plead from inside the small bathroom. "Stand Back baby I'm coming to get you." Baron hollered as he busted down the bathroom door. He picked he up bridal style and then ran from the room.

The weeks that followed were hard for Wendy it seemed every time she turned around someone was sabotaging her in the barracks. She didn't know it but a few of the competitors were working with her brother to get her eliminated from the show. She was dropped several times in practice by Chelsea. She had her alarm turned off almost every day by ZZ and she was even accused of sleeping with the Miz by Amanda. Sara lee had bee trying to get Wendy to fight her from the first day in the barracks so she would get kicked out

Baron was growing more and more worried about hr each week because he couldn't be there as that would expose their relationship and get Wendy kicked off. He decided he would pay her a surprise visit to the barracks he just needed to wait til everyone was gone. He text Wendy when he got up to go to the performance center for practice "Hey come meet me after you have training". She smiled when she got the message and responded back with a quick "OK". Wendy stayed behind when the others returned to the barracks in the performance center and smiled when she saw Baron come walking up to her. "Hey baby how have you been I'm sorry I cant come to the live shows to support you". He said as he wrapped her into a tight hug. "I have been better". She responded sadly. "I know who it is that is trying to sabotage you." he all of sudden blurted out. "what who?" She was extremely confused as to what Baron may know. "It has been your brother Windham this whole time." Baron responded as he looked at her as tears formed in her eyes.

Baron took Wendy back to her room in the barracks when he was certain that everyone was gone. He passionately kissed her as he laid her on her bed. It was not long before Baron was kissing and sucking on Wendy's neck. His hands slowly making their way under her shirt to caress her bra less breasts. She softly moaned as he tweaked her nipples with one hand and slowing taking off her shirt with the other. He only stopped his actions long enough to get the shirt over her head and take off his own. He then kissed her again just as passionately as before as he proceed to place open mouth kisses from her collar bone down to her stomach. He continues to lick and suck down her body until he reaches the supple pink clit of her wet sex. "Oh baby that feels so good". Wendy moaned as she felt baron stick his tongue in her wet pussy. He growled as she writhed under him sending the vibrations up her body. He lapped up all of her juices that she offered as she came hard on his tongue. He then slid down her body positioning himself with her pussy. He pushed inside her in one quick motion stopping to allow her to adjust to his size. He began to slowly move causing Wendy to moan at the friction it caused. He set a medium pace but as her body responded he sped up and it wasn't long before she felt her orgasm built. "Let go for me baby" Baron softly whispered into her ear and with that the two of them came together.

Today the winners of tough enough would be announced in front of the live audience. Wendy was extremely nervous that she would not make it with as many problems as she encountered during the competition. She finally stopped being sabotaged once Sara was eliminated from the competition and Baron had threatened her brother. She quickly showered and dressed so that she was ready to go when it was time. It wasn't too long before everyone was piled into full sail for the taping of the show. The show dragged on until finally it was time to announce the winners. "I hold in my hand the winners of tough enough 2015". Chris Jericho proudly announced to the pumped up crowd. "The winners of tough enough 2015 are … Josh and Wendy." Jericho proudly announced to the crowd. Wendy was excited to see where this journey would lead her

**A/N: I AM SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE I HAD A FAMILY EMERGENCY I WAS DEALING WITH. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS STORY I HAVE BEEN WORKING SO HARD ON THIS ONE. AND AS ALWAYS SEND ME REQUESTS OR IF U WANT A SEQUEL TO ANY OF MY STORIES JUST ASK**


	10. I Fell In Love With A Sellout

The entire divas division was turned completely upside down when Paige decided that she had enough of the Bella twins ruling the divas. She decided that it was time to go to the higher ups and have something done about it. When Stephanie introduced Charlotte, Sasha Banks, And Becky Lynch the entire WWE universe and WWE main roster were in complete shock. Becky, Charlotte, and Sasha all hated Nikki Bella and felt she had held the belt for almost a year due to her relationship with John Cena who was the face of the company. The other women on the divas roster were all afraid to step up to Nikki so Paige was glad to have new blood to help in her feud. Paige knew with her girls by her side she would have the divas championship in her possession in no time

Seth Rollins was on a high with the year he was having in the company. He had won the WWE world heavyweight championship from Brock Lesnar and Roman Reigns in a triple threat match at wrestlemania After cashing in the money in the bank briefcase. Brock fiercely targeted Seth for weeks after losing the title but soon found himself suspended for giving Michael Cole a f5. He had a fantastic feud with his former shield brother Dean Ambrose for the WWE title. He had also proposed to his girlfriend since high school Mariana. He never expected by the fall his world would come crashing down.

Tonight was the biggest night in Paige and Seth lives as they were both set to compete in huge matches. Paige was set to take on the divas champion Nikki Bella and Seth was in two huge matches. Seth was to take on both John Cena who was going after Seth's world heavyweight title belt. He was also set to go against the legendary Sting who had debuted in the WWE at wrestlemania. The matches did not go how either one of them had hoped that they would. Seth lost both of his titles and it seriously pissed him off. Paige lost her match against Nikki because her friends all of a sudden turned on her and sided with the Bella's.

Paige ran into Seth on her way to find where Becky and Charlotte ran off to after they attacked her. "Hey Paige where are you off to in such a hurry". Seth called out to the British beauty as she ran pass him in a huff cursing under her breath. "I'm going to beat the fuck out of Becky and Charlotte". She called back to the two tone man like it was something she said to him every day. Seth suddenly ran after her knowing she would get in trouble if the higher ups caught her fighting backstage. "whoa whoa whoa hold up Paige. Seth yelled as he caught up to her. You know you can't kick there asses backstage or you will get suspended or fired since you already have two strikes against you. "I know and I don't wanna lose my job but those bitches deserve what is coming to them for fucking me over" Paige yelled into Seth's shoulder as she was trying to escape from his grasp on her. He led her back to his locker room so she calm down before confronting the girls. What happened when they were in the room was unexpected to both of them. When the two of them set down next thing you know they were making out passionately with each other.

A few weeks passed and it was almost time for the next pay per view where Seth and Paige had rematches. Paige hadn't really spoken to Seth since the last pay per view where they shared a heated kiss in the locker room. She knew that he was engaged to be married so she was not sure what this meant for them. She decided she would go look for them when she was approached by the billion dollar princess herself. Paige thought she was in trouble for the fight that almost occurred at the last pay per view. Paige I need to talk to you in my office before your match." Stephanie told Paige as she headed to her office before her meeting with Paige. "Oh bloody hell I am in so much trouble" Paige said to her self as she followed Stephanie as to not keep her boss waiting. When the women were all settled Stephanie got right to business. "Paige we want you to join the authority and go against Nikki and win the belt tonight. Stephanie told Paige who was completely shocked at the revelation." "I want a chance to get my hands on Charlotte and Becky too" "those bitches were supposed to be my fucking friend and they screwed me over and joined team Bella." Paige said getting madder with each passing second as she thought about it. You got it tonight's match will be changed into a fatal four way match. Seth went on to win both of his rematches that night with no help from the authority but he had accidentally injured sting in the process and effectively ended his career. Paige got her revenge on her friends and became a three time divas champion and things were happy for the pair until the unthinkable happened.

It was about six months later and Paige had fallen for Seth working so close with them and they had been dating in secret since she won her title back. They were both undefeated champions because they always had each other there at ringside to cause a disqualification. It was the Monday night raw before elimination chamber when suddenly their happy little secret was exposed during the show when Mariana found nude pictures of Paige and tweeted them out for the entire WWE universe to see along with pictures of Seth. Seth was so distracted from arguing with Mariana after everything was exposed. He tore his ACL in a match against roman reigns for his title. Paige rode to the hospital with Seth and told him what she had wanted to tell him for about for months. "I love you Seth and I'm glad that the secret was exposed and we don't have to hide. Seth smiled at her softly as he kissed her. "i love you too Paige you know this will probably cost us our jobs" Seth said with a worried look on his face as he dosed off in the ambulance "I don't care pumpkin as long as I have you" Paige whispered as she stroked his forehead as he slept.

A/N: I AM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO COME OUT WITH AN UPDATE BUT I WANTED TO MAKE IT GOOD FOR ALL MY LOYAL READERS. THIS ISNT ONE OF MY BEST BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT AND STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT COUPLE TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS AND AS ALWAYS IF YOU HAVE REQUEST OR SUGGESTIONS PLEASE SUBMIT THEM.


	11. Always In My Heart

When Bray Wyatt was ten years old his entire life changed in the blink of an eye. You see he had always been friends with his Wyatt family brothers Erick Rowan and Luke Harper but there was a fourth member of their group growing up that he tends to mention a lot in his promos now as a WWE superstar. Her name was Abigail Rowan and she was the sister of Erick and kind of like a sister to Bray and Luke. Truth be told Abigail and Bray were childhood sweethearts and he loved her dearly. He was completely devastated the day that he found out when he found out she was sick and would not make it to see adulthood. His sweet Abigail was just a child no older than he was and here she was getting cheated out of a full life.

It wasn't but a few weeks after Abigail got her diagnosis that Bray's mother got the call he had been dreading. "Amy? Abigail and Erick's mother Charlene asked when brays mother answered the phone. "Hi Charlene how is Abigail doing? Amy asked as she spoke to Charlene. "Amy I'm afraid its time and Abigail would like to see Bray before she passes away." "I will bring him right over to see her." Amy promised as she quickly rushed off the phone. "Bray honey please come in to the kitchen mommy would like to talk to you." She hollered up the stairs to her sweet little boys room. "I'll be right down mommy." bray hollered back as he made his way down stairs. Bray met his mom in the kitchen and could see the tears in her eyes and immediately knew what was wrong. "it's my sweet Abi isn't mom she has left me hasn't she." Bray asked as he felt his voice getting shaky. "No no sweet boy she is still alive but she would like to see you she doesn't have long."

Amy and Bray made the short ten minute drive over to Abigail and Erick's house to see Abigail for what could be the last time they saw her. When they got to Erick and Abigail's house Bray immediately rushed to the room he knew his sweet would be playing in. when he got up to the playroom that he had been in so many times with Abigail and Erick and sometimes Luke when they all played at Erick's house he saw Abigail happily playing in a corner by herself. Abigail looked up when she felt someone sit down in the corner with her. "Hi bray I'm glad you came to see me" Abigail said as she smiled at the little boy she had grown very fond of ever since she could remember. "Abigail of course I came you are my sweet princess." "I know I am still really young but I care very deeply for you and when you beat this and we grow up I am going to marry you". Bray emphatically told Abigail because he believed that it would come true and he would not lose the sweet little girl who meant a lot to him.

Abigail began to cry at his sweet words knowing that as much as they both wanted to grow up together she was quickly approaching the end of her life and had to say good bye to him. "Bray my mom says I'm not going to make it too much longer and I have a gift for you" Abigail said as she slowly and weakly walked to the small table in the room. She picked up a picture frame that had a picture of the young couple at Abigail's tenth birthday mere days before she got sick. "I want you to have this to remember me by" Abigail said as she handed bray the frame and kissed his cheek. "my sweet I will never forget you". Bray swore as he hugged the small frail girl for what could possibly be the last time". The two played for a while before Bray's mother told him it was time to go. "I will come see you again tomorrow my sweet" Bray promised as he kissed her cheek. She kissed his cheek and as he walked out the door whispered "I love you bray take care of Erick and Luke for me." Bray didn't know this would be the last time he would see Abigail.

The next morning Bray woke up and knew he had to get moving so he could go see Abigail as he promised he would. He went down stairs and kissed his mother good morning as she plated the eggs and pancakes that she made for breakfast. Bray quickly at the food on his plate and washed his dish and was about to go play for a little bit before his mother spoke. "Go take a shower and we will go spend the whole day with Abigail and Erick today." Bray quickly raced up the stairs into to go to his room to start his day and he heard the phone ring but didn't think anything of it at the time.

Amy answered the phone after making sure Bray was upstairs seeing it was Charlene Rowan calling the family. "Hello Charlene Bray and I were just getting our day started and were going to head to your house to spend time with you and the kids today." Amy brightly said when she answered the phone but soon heard the broken sobs of Charlene on the other end of the phone. "Charlene what's the matter are Erick and Abigail OK." Amy quietly asked making sure Bray was still upstairs. "Amy she's gone my sweet little girl has gone to be with the angels." Charlene hysterically sobbed "I sent Erick to Luke's when I found her this morning". Char its going to be OK I'm going to tell Bray what happened then I will drop him at Luke's and be right over. Amy told her friend as she heard her son come down the stairs. "Mom I'm ready to go to Abigail and Erick's. Bray said happily until he noticed his mom had been crying. "Mommy"? Bray asked as he felt his own tears well up. "Is everything OK why are you crying"? "Honey that was Abigail's mommy and I don't know how to tell you this but Abigail died this morning sweetheart". "I am so sorry my sweet boy."

A few days after Abigail passed away a woman in Australia gave birth to a daughter she would name Emma Tenille Dashwood. What nobody knew about Emma is that she would grow up to be a very special child. When Abigail had passed away she was given another chance at living life since she had been such a good child. Her spirit was then sent back to earth and into baby Emma's body just before she was born. When Emma got a little bit older her mother noticed she looked nothing like the rest of the family. Her mom thought she resembled this little girl in America that she had read about who had passed away just before Emma had been born. Emma developed a love for wrestling at a very early age just as Abigail had always loved wrestling and wrestled with her brothers and bray. She told her mother when she was about five years old she wanted to be a WWE diva when she got older.

Twenty years had passed on since the death of Abigail Rowan and Bray still thought about her often. He carried the picture of them at her last birthday with him everywhere he went. Thirty year old Bray had just recently signed a contract with the largest company in the world. WWE. He and his childhood friends decided to join forces and start a stable called the Wyatt family because they were all like family. The men had a very eventful first day in the company because Bray swore to Erick that he had seen his sister when he was training. "Dude what are you talking about you know Abigail has been gone for twenty years." Erick said and to be honest he was a bit concerned about his friend because bray never got over the loss of Abigail and hadn't talked to a girl since her passing. Luke suddenly spoke up from his place behind the other two men "No Erick Bray is right I swear that is Abigail I'd recognize her anywhere."

Erick decided to go talk to the woman both men swore was his sister. "Abi is that you?'" Erick asked the woman as soon as she got close enough to her. Emma turned around and stared at the tall man with the long ginger beard for a minute before asking "Who is Abi?" Erick stood there shocked he had to admit this woman could be his sisters twin. "I'm sorry I thought you were my sister Abigail my apology's" Emma smiled up at Erick and could see the tears in his eyes. She spoke in a strong Australian accent "My name is Emma Dashwood and you are? She asked the man in front of her. "Oh I'm sorry where are my manners my name is Erick Rowan nice to meet you Emma. Erick saw his friends come up to him as he introduced himself to Emma. "Luke Harper and Bray Wyatt allow me to introduce you both to Emma Dashwood". Luke silently shook her hand then walked off to continue his workout. Bray was more polite then his oldest childhood best friend. "Hello ma'am it's a pleasure to meet you my name is Bray Wyatt and the man who didn't introduce himself to you is my oldest and dearest friend Luke Harper." Bray couldn't help but feel instantly connected to Emma as soon as she shook his hand he felt a spark between them.

The next few months in their personal lives and in their careers were busy for both Bray and Emma. Bray and the rest of the group known as the Wyatt's had been called up to the main roster as had Emma but things didn't go nearly as well for her as it did them. She ended up almost losing her job for stealing an I-pad case which she didn't do. She accidentally forgot to pay for the item at a store but luckily the company reconsidered. Emma soon changed after that as Abigail began to possess the things she did so she became a heel in the WWE Bray had become the champion of the company in the first year of his career. Bray and Emma had been exclusively dating since the moment that they met and it was now their one year anniversary and Bray was ready to take the next step with Emma. Bray had taken Emma back to that spot in the performance center. "Emma I never thought I would find love again after my first love as a child passed on." "This last year has been absolutely incredibly while I still hold my dear Sweet Abigail in my heart you have filled the void that was missing" Bray said as he smiled at her while getting down on one knee. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Bray smiled up at the love of his life. "Yes Bray I will marry you" Emma cried as Bray slipped the ring on her finger. Twenty years after her death Abigail was able to move on in peace and left Emma's body. The couple soon got married and welcomed a daughter they named Abigail Rowan Wyatt.

A/N: Hey guys its me again just a few notes on this story Abigail and Bray were both ten when she died. I had to fudge both brays and Emma's ages as they got older. The reason Emma didn't die when Abigail's soul left her is because it was just a small piece of her Abigail needed to make sure her beloved Bray was happy so she could rest.


End file.
